Episodio VII: Ubawareta! Gold Gifts!
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Un intento de comedia con los Santos de Athena, lleno de detalles que un verdadero fan de ésta historia comprenderá.


Tengo que explicar algunas cosas, el relato que traigo es uno que estoy pretendiendo que viene ya desarrollándose desde hace rato. La he llenado de detalles que los fans de SS pueden seguir, aunque es mi primer intento de abordar de una manera tan diferente el mundo de Kurumada.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Toei, no estoy obteniendo ninguna remuneración económica a partir de ellos, soy un freak que pierde su tiempo lo más posible con estos personajes, jaja.

Por cierto, recomiendo AMPLIAMENTE que imaginen esta historia al estilo Super Deformed.

Dedicado a Pfirsich.

_En el capítulo anterior: ___

_Tras haber participado en el Torneo de la Escuela de Artes Marciales, Seiya y sus amigos reciben una invitación para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori Kido en su fabulosa mansión. Seiya y los otros parten inmediatamente al Centro Comercial para comprar los regalos para la chica más rica del barrio… esto es sólo el comienzo de lo que les espera…_

**Episodio VII: Ubawareta! Gold Gifts. (¡Robados!Los Regalos Dorados).**

Una fina lluvia comienza a caer y los limpiaparabrisas del auto Honda con placas PEG-450 fueron puestos a funcionar siendo el único sonido que se escuchó dentro del automóvil. Al volante: Seiya, y como co-piloto su mejor amigo Shiryu, quien observa con gesto serio hacia fuera.

Seiya: "? ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu? Te ves muy preocupado." Pregunta Seiya. "¿Te gastaste más de lo que querías para los regalos de Saori?" (En la cajuela brillan ostentosos 5 regalos para la joven atractiva que entre los 4 han obtenido tras arduas horas de búsqueda y peleas con furiosos compradores en la mitad de la temporada de rebajas).  
Shiryu: "UU Tengo un mal presentimiento…"

Detrás, Shun con ojos de sueño se sorprende tanto como el rubio Hyoga al escuchar estas palabras.

Seiya: "! ¿Qué quieres decir, Shiryu? ¿Porqué te sientes así?"  
Shiryu: "…"  
Shun: "¿Acaso alguien nos sigue?"  
Shiryu: "No… UU"  
Hyoga: "¿Entonces?"

Shiryu señala al parabrisas que muestra las gotas de la lluvia y un cielo nublado.

Shiryu: "Está lloviendo y…" abriendo su backpack saca un traje de baño verde. "Presiento que no podré usar esto en la alberca… --"  
Todos: OU!

Seiya carcajea aliviado mientras prosiguen su camino.

Seiya: "¡Shiryu, qué susto nos has dado!"  
Shiryu: "No era mi intención, pero en verdad deseaba nadar en esa alberca."  
Seiya: "¡Vamos, vamos! Seguro que los regalos que estamos llevándole a Saori le gustarán tanto que nos volverá a invitar a sus fiestas y tendrás oportunidad de nadar en esa alberca." 

Inadvertidamente para los jóvenes, pasaron una vuelta que debían tomar para llegar a la Casa de Saori y se siguen derecho tomando un rumbo que les provocará un contratiempo pero que también dará lugar a sorpresas y a un… ¡reencuentro!

Shiryu: "Extraño…" dice el joven de cabello largo y piel morena.   
Seiya: "¿Otra vez queriendo sorprendernos con otra de tus bromas, eh? ¡Eres incorregible, Shiryu!"  
Shiryu: "No, lo digo en serio…" dice volteando alrededor rápidamente. " ? ¿Estás seguro que vamos por el camino correcto?"  
Seiya: "¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mis manos! Bueno… con excepción del Barrio de la Reina Muerte, pero pues…"  
Shiryu: "Pues a menos que yo esté equivocado, pero este barrio no parecen Las Lomas del Zodiaco, el mejor barrio de la ciudad en el que Saori vive…, debimos de haber llegado ya hace quince minutos." 

Detrás, Hyoga se preocupa.  
Hyoga: "--U Espero que lleguemos pronto, mi mami no me dio permiso de llegar luego de las 8 de la noche y yo siento que se está pasando el tiempo…" piensa el niño rubio en su mente. "¡Jamás he llegado más tarde de lo que me han dicho mis papás ¿pero si en esta ocasión la fiesta estuviera tan buena que no quisiera irme? ¡Además los muchachos no saben esto y no podría obligarlos a que me llevaran de regreso… ¡Mamá!" piensa apretando sus puños con angustia. "¡Perdón!"

De pronto las serias cavilaciones del joven son interrumpidas por la sensación de un cuerpo que se recarga sobre él. Buscando con sorpresa el origen de aquello se vuelve hacia su regazo donde observa como su amigo Shun, chupándose el dedo, ha caído dormido sobre sus piernas.

Hyoga: "! Shun…"  
Shun: "3 Sueño… mucho sueño…"  
Hyoga: "uuU Espero que nadie vea esto o van a pensar para siempre que Shun y yo somos maricas…"

Siguiendo avanzando en terreno desconocido, Seiya y Shiryu se dan cuenta que no están más cerca de las Lomas del Zodiaco y que han ingresado en terreno desconocido.

Shiryu: "¬¬ ¿'Como la palma de tu mano', eh?" pregunta desesperado.  
Seiya: " ¬¬ ¿Crees que lo hubieras hecho tú mejor?   
Shiryu: "¡Debimos de haberle hecho caso a mi Abuelo Dohko que nos dijo que siguiéramos derecho todo el tiempo pero no… ¡tú tenías que dar la vuelta!"  
Seiya: "¿Y de quién fue la genial idea de que nos detuviéramos a comprar los regalos de Saori antes de ir a la fiesta en lugar de hacerlo hace dos días, eh… EH? ¬¬#"  
Shiryu, Hyoga: "! ¡TUYA!"  
Seiya: "ññU Bueno, es que me había gastado mi mesada anterior en estos tenis Niké… ¿son bonitos, no?" pregunta Seiya mostrando su pierna y golpeando la palanca de velocidades al tiempo que vira el volante violentamente.  
Shiryu: "¡Cuidado!"

El auto resbala en el pavimento mojado mientras que los jóvenes gritan al ir a parar contra una barda violentamente y causando gran estruendo.

Todos: ""

Con trabajos, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu salen del auto mientras que Shun permanece dormido ajeno al desastre al que se enfrentan. Corriendo a ver el frente del auto, Hyoga y Seiya se llevan la mano a la boca aterrorizados al ver que… ¡un faro frontal se ha roto! 

Seiya: "YoY ¡Ahora sí me mata Marin! ¡Le pidió prestado el carro a su novio Aioria para que fuéramos a la fiesta y me encargó que no le hiciera ni un rayón!"   
Hyoga: "--U La regañiza que nos espera…"

Shiryu se aproxima para valorar los daños cuando de pronto se vuelve de un lado al otro con gesto serio.

Shiryu: "No te preocupes, Seiya, hay una solución, mi abuelo Dohko me contó que hay una persona que él conoce que puede reparar cualquier desperfecto, me ha dicho que es un mecánico de auto partes llamado Mu y que tiene un taller cerca de ése edificio…" dice señalando un alto inmueble.  
Seiya: "Shiryu… ¡pero eso está muy lejos! ¿Crees que lo puedas encontrar? ¡Además ya casi es de noche!" 

Shiryu se agacha para zafar la pieza dañada.  
Shiryu: "No hay más tiempo que perder por lo mismo, iniciaré mi camino hacia allá, ustedes deberán de quedarse aquí cuidando del auto y esperando a que regrese… ¡Confíen en mí!"  
Seiya: "¡Aquí te esperaremos, Shiryu!" Dice con determinación. "¡Y gracias!"

Shiryu asiente seriamente y sonríe.  
Shiryu: "Nos veremos dentro de poco, tengan cuidado."  
Poco a poco, el joven se aleja rumbo al alto edificio que señalara, mientras que Hyoga y Seiya quedan observando hasta que éste desaparece de su radio de vista.

Seiya: "Bueno, pues no nos queda más que esperar, ojalá que sí pueda encontrar a ése tal Mu."  
Hyoga: "¡Seiya!" dice el joven rubio con tono alarmado.  
Seiya: "? ¿Qué pasa, Hyoga, no crees que Shiryu encuentre a ése hombre?"  
Hyoga: "¬¬# ¡No es eso, tonto! ¿Ya viste en dónde estamos?" pregunta gritando mientras señala a su alrededor. Seiya mira hacia todas partes sin comprender lo que Hyoga quiere decir. "UU# ¡Mira el nombre de la colonia a la que hemos venido a parar!"

En la esquina de la calle, un señalamiento aclara aquello que el joven rubio quisiera decir desde el comienzo: "CALLE 4 DEL BARRIO DE LA REINA MUERTE".

Seiya y Hyoga: "°o°! ¡EL BARRIO DE LA REINA MUERTE!" 

El sonido de una puerta que se abre les interrumpe, volviéndose hacia el auto, de donde proviene el sonido, observan que no es Shun quien ha descendido del auto, sino un joven alto de gafas oscuras y cabello revuelto en chamarra de cuero quien ahora los encuentra. 

Desconocido: "¡Así es, tontos! ¡Están en El Barrio de la Reina Muerte, territorio de la banda de… ¡LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS!" Dice mientras comienza a reírse descontroladamente. "¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"  
Seiya: "°°U ¿Qué le pasa, de qué se ríe?"   
Hyoga: "--U Lo ignoro, pero ya me está dando miedo…"   
Desconocido: "¬¬U Me río de su mala suerte… de la burla del destino, de lo caprichoso de la voluntad de los dioses, de las vueltas que da la vida…"  
Seiya: "?U No entiendo nada de lo que dice… ¿y tú?"   
Hyoga: "?U ¿Y si pretendemos que no lo hemos visto?"   
Desconocido: "¡ARGH! ¿Acaso no me reconocen?" dice levantándose violentamente los lentes y revelando su rostro, que no es apreciado entre la oscuridad de la calle ahora que ha caído la noche.   
Seiya: "ññ Ya me estaba preguntando yo cómo hacía para ver sin luz del sol y con esas gafas oscuras…"  
Hyoga: "O Seiya… estamos en problemas ¿y eso es todo lo que estabas pensando?"  
Desconocido: "! ¡Veo que ustedes siguen siendo tan tontos como siempre! ¿Acaso no me reconocen?"

La luz de un poste se ilumina y arroja luz sobre el joven de voz grave. Seiya y Hyoga lo observan y se sorprenden.

Seiya: "! ¡Tú… tú eres…!  
Hyoga: "! ¡Sí, tú… tú eres…!"   
Desconocido: "°w° ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SÍ, SOY… YO!"   
Seiya: "ññ ¡La verdad no sé quién seas! ¿Tú, Hyoga?"  
Hyoga: "? La mera verdad… ¡no!"  
Desconocido: "O! ¡ESTÚPIDOS, YO SOY… YO SOY…!"  
Shun: "¿Hermano?"

Bajándose del automóvil con una playera rosa con la leyenda: "TODAS MIS PLAYERAS NEGRAS ESTÁN SUCIAS", Shun observa con rostro asombrado al joven de chamarra negra quien lo voltea a ver asombrado. 

Ikki: "¡Tú!"  
Shun: "¡Sí!" Dice sonriendo el joven de cabello verde (teñido). "¡Eres Ikki, mi hermano mayor!"  
Seiya y Hyoga: "! ¡El hermano mayor de Shun! ¿El que había escapado de su casa?"  
Ikki: "¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!"  
Todos: "--U ¿En verdad así se ríe?"

Shun corre a abrazarse con su hermano.  
Shun: "¡Hermano, hemos estado tan angustiados! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte para que regresemos a casa y le contemos a nuestra madre que estás bien y que todo volverá a la normalidad!"

Ikki violentamente se vuelve hacia el joven y lo arroja al suelo.

Ikki: "¡No me digas 'hermano'" Dice esperando que nadie haya visto que un jovencito de cabellos teñidos y playera rosa le iba a abrazar y mucho menos que es parte de su familia. "¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu terrible sentido de la moda y la estética! ¡Veo que sigues siendo tan metrosexual como siempre!"  
Shun: "¡Hermano!" YY  
Seiya: "uu Estoy de acuerdo en lo que dijo, Shun a veces se ve medio rarito…"  
Hyoga: "-- Yo estuve a punto de lanzarlo igual hace rato…"  
Ikki: "Veo que has vuelto a teñir tu cabello y que tu ropa se ve muy nueva… ¿a dónde iban, Shun?"  
Shun: "TT A casa de Saori Kido, que nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños…"  
Ikki: "°° ¿Los invitaron a la Mansión Kido?" pregunta asombrado. Poco a poco, una rabia inmensa se apodera de el hermano mayor del joven de cabellos verdes (teñidos). "! ¡Por eso es que siempre los odié! ¡A ustedes sí los invitaban a las fiestas mientras que a mí jamás lo hicieron!"  
Shun: "TT Porque tú luego no te bañabas y olías feo… a ¡azufre!"  
Seiya: "uu Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo, Ikki huele ahora mismo a azufre…"  
Hyoga: "-- No huelo porque estoy resfriado, no me puse el suéter cuando me dijo mi mami y me comí un helado que me enfermó, agradezco ahora el no haber obedecido a mi mamá…" Y tras decir esto, Hyoga lleno de remordimientos piensa. "ToT ¡Perdón, Mamá!"

Ikki truena los dedos mientras que se cierra la cajuela del auto la cual estaba abierta desde hacía momentos y nadie lo había advertido.

Ikki: "¡Pues de mi cuenta corre que JAMÁS vuelvan a ser invitados a una fiesta de la Mansión Kido!"  
Seiya: "¡Espera Ikki! ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Se escuchan unos pasos y 4 individuos también en chamarras negras salen mostrando en sus manos las cajas de los regalos en envoltura dorada con las tarjetas de dedicación:  
"DE: SEIYA ;)  
PARA: SAORI"  
Y demás nombres.

Ikki: "¡Veremos si los vuelven a admitir cuando lleguen sin estos regalos que ahora me los quedaré yo!"  
Seiya y todos: "! ¡No, no hagas eso! ¡Devuélvelos! ¿Qué harás con esos regalos?"  
Ikki: "¡Serán míos y me lo pondré, lo que pueda!"  
Seiya y Hyoga: "°° ¿Po…ponerse esos regalos?"

A sus mentes acudió la imagen de Ikki guiñando el ojo y mandando un beso portando el vestido y zapatillas que le llevan entre los regalos:

Seiya y Hyoga: " ¡GUÁCALA!"

Los amigos de Ikki se echan a correr mientras que el hermano mayor de Shun se ríe:

Ikki: "¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡SI QUIEREN RECUPERARLOS VENGAN Y QUITÉNOSLOS! ¡AJAJAJAJA!"

Seiya y Hyoga: "--U Tiene que hacer algo al respecto de esa forma de reírse…"  
Shun: "¡Hermano! No sólo te has vuelto pandillero sino… ¡ladrón y travesti!"

_Ante esta eventualidad ¿qué harán Seiya y sus amigos? ¿Podrán detener a Ikki y recuperar sus regalos? ¿Podrá Shiryu encontrar a Mu y regresar a tiempo? ¡Las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo!_

Por supuesto que no hay siguiente capítulo, jaja, éste es sólo un drabble...


End file.
